


When Harry met Johnny (!?)

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Kingsman (Movies), Sing (2016)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Eggsy became Johnny one day, Harry as Arthur, M/M, we need someone who specialized at the animals yeahhh
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: เอ็กซี่กลายร่างเป็นกอริลล่าจอห์นนี่ค่ะ 555+





	1. -1-

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: Mameawlulu ขอบคุณสำหรับบันนี่พล็อตนะคะ แค่รูปเดียว ประโยคเดียวมันก็กระพือไฟแห่งความมโนของเราให้ลุกโชนได้ 555+

เอ็กซี่ค่อยๆลืมตาตื่นขึ้นเพราะรู้สึกได้ว่าหมอนที่ตัวเองนอนหนุนอยู่นั้นไม่นิ่มสบายเหมือนหมอนที่บ้าน และด้วยประสบการณ์การเป็นเอเจ้นท์ที่อาจจะไม่นานเท่าคนอื่นๆในคิงส์แมน แต่มันก็สอนให้เขาระมัดระวังตัวอยู่เสมอเมื่อรู้สึกว่ามีใครกำลังจ้องมองเขาอยู่

 

"...เอ็กซี่..."

เด็กหนุ่มหันมองไปตามเสียงเรียกที่คุ้นเคย ก่อนจะยิ้มออกมา

"...เฮ้...แฮร์รี่" เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มอย่างเบาใจ เพราะอย่างน้อยเขาก็ยังตื่นขึ้นมาและเห็นหน้าคนที่เขาอยากเห็นมากที่สุด แต่น่าแปลกที่ชายสูงวัยกลับจ้องมองเขาด้วยสีหน้าซีดๆ

หยั่งกะเพิ่งเจอเรื่องช็อคสุดขีดมาหมาดๆ

"เกิดอะไรขึ้นฮะ?"

 

เอ็กซี่รอให้แฮร์รี่พูด แต่เห็นได้ชัดว่าอีกฝ่ายจ้องหน้าเขาด้วยสีหน้าหวาดวิตก เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มใจเสีย

เขารวบรวมสติและนึกทบทวน

การที่เขามานอนแหมะอยู่ในห้องพยาบาลของคิงส์แมนตรงนี้แสดงว่าภารกิจที่เขาเพิ่งไปทำมาอาจจะไม่สำเร็จ และเมอร์ลินคงจะส่งทีมกู้ชีพพาเขาออกมาจากภารกิจ

เอ๊ะ หรือว่าสำเร็จนะ?

ทำไมจำไม่ได้????

 

"แฮร์รี่...ผมมาอยู่นี่ได้ไง?"

"เธอ..." แฮร์รี่ที่ยังมีสีหน้าตกใจ ตอบตะกุกตะกัก "เธอ...หมดสติไประหว่างทำภารกิจ ทีมซัพพอร์ทพาเธอออกมา"

"แล้ว...ผมหลับไปนานมั้ย? นี่กี่โมงแล้วครับ? แล้วภารกิจโอเคมั้ย?"

 

เอ็กซี่พยายามลุกขึ้นจากเตียง เขารู้สึกได้ว่าร่างกายทั้งหนักและร้อน เขาผลักผ้าห่มสีครีมออกจากร่างกายเพื่อให้อากาศเย็นภายในห้องสัมผัสร่างกาย

หือ?

ทำไมมือเขามีขนสีดำ?

เอ็กซี่ยกสองมือขึ้นดู ขนสีดำปกคลุมไปจนถึงอุ้งมือ นิ้วมือก็กลายเป็นสีดำที่ยาวผิดรูป

นี่ไม่ใช่มือของมนุษย์...

พอก้มลงดูที่ร่างกายท่อนบนที่โผล่พ้นผ้าห่มออกมาก็ยิ่งตกใจมากขึ้น เมื่อร่างกายของเขาปกคลุมไปด้วยขนสัตว์สีดำ เหมือนใส่ชุดแฟนซีอะไรสักอย่างแล้วหลับไปบนเตียง

 

ไวเท่าความคิด เอ็กซี่ลุกพรวดออกจากเตียงตรงดิ่งไปที่บานกระจกติดผนัง โดยมีเสียงของแฮร์รี่ที่กำลังพูดห้ามเขาทำอะไรสักอย่าง

และภาพสะท้อนในกระจกก็ทำให้เขาแทบหัวใจหยุดเต้น เมื่ออีกฝั่งของกระจก ปรากฏร่างของลิงกอริลล่าสีดำตัวใหญ่บึกบึน

ทุกครั้งที่เอ็กซี่สัมผัสใบหน้าของตัวเอง ภาพในกระจกก็แสดงรูปของลิงกอริลล่าที่ดูมีสีหน้าตกใจสุดขีดกำลังใช้มือตะปบขนที่หน้า

 

"เอ็กซี่...ใจเย็นๆก่อ--"

 

"เกิดอะไรขึ้น...เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับผม!!!"


	2. -2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> อีไข่น้อยลูกแม่ ถถถถถ //ยื่นกล้วยให้กิน

"เกิดอะไรขึ้น...เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับผม!!!"

 

\-----

(เมื่อ 6 ชั่วโมงก่อน)

เอ็กซี่และร็อกซี่ได้รับมอบหมายให้ไปสืบหาข้อมูลแก๊งค์ลักพาตัวเด็ก ตามข้อมูลที่เมอร์ลินบรีฟให้หัวหน้าแก๊งค์เป็นเศรษฐีพันล้าน เบื้องหน้าคือคนรวยผู้ใจบุญที่ก่อตั้งองค์กรเพื่อเด็กและสตรีแต่เบื้องหลังคือนายหน้าค้าแรงงานเด็กเถื่อน

และจนถึงตอนนี้ก็มีเด็กที่หายไปอย่างลึกลับเพราะคนๆ นี้แล้วมากกว่าสิบราย

“ว้าว...”  
เอ็กซี่ผิวปากหวือก่อนจะอุทานออกมา เมื่อพวกเขาแอบเข้ามาในห้องทำงานของเศรษฐีคนที่เป็นเป้าหมายในภารกิจครั้งนี้

“ดูจากโครงสร้างตึกแล้ว...ไม่น่าจะกว้างได้ขนาดนี้เลย” ร็อกซี่พูดลอยๆ พลางมองไปรอบห้องที่ประดับตกแต่งอย่างอลังการ ทั้งลายฉลุตามผนังที่ดูเก่าแก่และเต็มไปด้วยรายละเอียด แชนเดอเลียลายไม้ที่มีเทียนจริงปักอยู่และมีบางเล่มที่ยังมีเปลวไฟติดสว่าง แม้ว่าในห้องจะมีหน้าต่างอยู่หลายบาน และเวลานี้ด้านนอกตึกก็ยังไม่ได้มืดสนิท แต่ด้วยการตบแต่งห้องด้วยสีเทาและสีไม้โอ๊คสลับกัน ทำให้ภายในห้องดูสลัวและลึกลับวังเวงพิกล

“ปกติเศรษฐีเขาใช้ล็อคกันแบบนี้เหรอ ล็อคธรรมดาแบบนี้ถีบทีเดียวก็เข้ามาได้แล้ว” เอ็กซี่พูดถึงเมื่อสักครู่ที่เขาสะเดาะกุญแจห้องเข้ามาได้ภายในไม่ถึงห้าวินาที ตัวเขาเองกำลังสำรวจไปรอบๆห้องเพื่อตามหาตู้เซฟ หรืออะไรก็ตามที่ดูจะเป็นที่เก็บเอกสารลับ 

เขาเลาะไปตามผนังเพื่อเช็คดูด้านหลังภาพวาดที่ถูกแขวนอยู่รอบห้องทีละบาน จนกระทั่งเขาแง้มดูหลังภาพวาดสีน้ำมันของผู้หญิงร่างอวบที่ค่อนข้างจะโบราณรูปหนึ่ง

ไม่มีร่องรอยอะไรอยู่ด้านหลัง

เอ็กซี่จับภาพวาดให้กลับเข้าที่อย่างเบามือ ก่อนจะผ่านไปที่ภาพวาดบานถัดไป

และ...

เอ็กซี่หันขวับไปที่ภาพวาดผู้หญิงร่างอวบอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็ว

เมื่อกี้...

เขารู้สึกเหมือนผู้หญิงในรูปกำลังจ้องมองเขา...

เอเจ้นท์หนุ่มนิ่งค้างมองหน้าผู้หญิงในรูป

 

'มีอะไรเหรอ กาลาฮัด' 

เสียงของเมอร์ลินดังมาจากแว่นตาที่เขาใส่ เพราะรูปที่ขึ้นในจอมอนิเตอร์ที่ห้องปฏิบัติการนิ่งค้างอยู่ที่รูปวาดรูปนี้นานหลายวินาที

“เปล่า...เปล่า...” เอ็กซี่ตอบ “ผมคงคิดไปเอง”

เอ็กซี่ส่ายหน้าสองสามที สงสัยตาเขาจะพร่า หรือไม่ก็คิดไปเอง

“เฮ้...มาดูนี่สิ” เสียงใสของเอเจ้นท์สาวดังขึ้นใกล้กับโต๊ะทำงานตัวใหญ่ เรียกให้เอ็กซี่เดินไปหา

ระหว่างที่เขากำลังเดินไปสมทบกับอีกคน กลิ่นหอมละมุนของเนยสดลอยเข้ามาแตะจมูกของเอเจ้นท์หนุ่ม

เอ็กซี่สูดหายใจเข้า และมองหาต้นตอของกลิ่นหอมน่าทานที่ว่า

เค้ก...ไม่...น่าจะเป็นขนมอบ หรือไม่ก็คุ้กกี้...

ร็อกซี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมา และเห็นว่าเพื่อนของเธอเดินไปอีกทางนึงที่เป็นเคาวเตอร์บาร์ที่มีขวดเครื่องดื่มสีอำพันหลากหลายยี่ห้อ วางเรียงกันอยู่

“กาลาฮัด...เธอจะไปไหน?”

'แลนสล็อต เกิดอะไรขึ้น?' เมอร์ลินส่งเสียงมาจากขาแว่นของเอเจ้นท์สาว

“กาลาฮัดเหมือนจะเจออะไรบางอย่างค่ะ” ร็อกซี่ตอบเมอร์ลิน ก่อนจะวางเอกสารที่เธอเจอในลิ้นชักไว้บนโต๊ะ และเดินไปหาเอ็กซี่ที่กำลังก้มๆ เงยๆ อยู่หลังเคาวเตอร์บาร์

“ดูนี่สิ” เอเจ้นท์หนุ่มเรียกอีกฝ่าย พลางยกโหลคุกกี้ที่บรรจุคุกกี้เนยอยู่เกือบเต็มโหลขึ้นมา

แลนสล็อตหรี่ตามองอีกฝ่ายด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ 

“เธอไม่ได้กลิ่นมันเหรอ...ขนาดปิดฝาไว้อย่างนี้ ฉันยังได้กลิ่นเลย”

“ไม่...ฉันไม่เห็นได้กลิ่นอะไรเลย”

แลนสล็อตเพ็งมองคุกกี้ในขวดโหล และเห็นว่าคุกกี้แต่ละชิ้นหน้าตาไม่เหมือนกัน  
บางชิ้นเป็นรูปลิงบ้าง กระต่ายบ้าง ม้าบ้าง และรูปสัตว์อื่นๆ อีกมากมาย อัดแน่นอยู่ในขวดโหล

“มันน่ารักดีนะ” เอเจ้นท์หนุ่มจ้องคุกกี้ในขวดโหลตาไม่กระพริบ มือขวาพยายามดึงฝาขวดโหลออก

“เดี๋ยว!...เธอจะทำอะไรน่ะ”

 

“หน่า...ชิ้นเดียวไม่มีใครรู้หรอก” เอ็กซี่เปิดฝาขวดโหลและหยิบคุ้กกี้ชิ้นบนสุดออกมา กลิ่นเนยและครีมสดหอมฟุ้งเหมือนเพิ่งอบเสร็จใหม่ๆ ยิ่งทำให้เด็กหนุ่มกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อกใหญ่และอยากที่จะลิ้มลองรสชาติของขนมชิ้นนี้

...ไม่สิ...ให้ชิมทั้งโหลเขาก็พร้อม

 

 

ฮึ....

 

เสียงหลุดหัวเราะในคอดังลอยมาจากอีกฟากของห้อง

ด้วยสัญชาติญาณการเป็นสปาย ทั้งสองหันขวับไปทางต้นตอของเสียง สองมือของร็อกซี่ประคองปืนไว้ระดับสายตา เช่นเดียวกับเอเจ้นท์หนุ่ม มือซ้ายชักปืนขึ้นพร้อมเหนี่ยวไก แต่มือขวายังคงมีชิ้นคุกกี้อยู่

ไม่มีใครอยู่ตรงที่ที่ทั้งคู่หันปากกระบอกปืนไป ยกเว้นภาพวาดผู้หญิงอ้วนในชุดสมัยวิคตอเรียนสีซีเปียดูเก่าแก่ รูปเดียวกับที่เมื่อสักครู่เอ็กซี่จ้องมองค้างอยู่หลายวินาที

เอเจ้นท์ทั้งสองมองหน้ากัน

“เธอคิดเหมือนฉันมั้ย? กาลาฮัด”

“ถ้าบอกว่าไม่คิดก็เดี๋ยวจะว่าโกหกน่ะสิ”

'แลนสล็อต กาลาฮัด รายงานสถานการณ์ เดี๋ยวนี้!' เมอร์ลินออกคำสั่งเสียงเรียบแต่แฝงไปด้วยความรีบร้อน เขารู้สึกได้ว่ามีอะไรไม่ชอบมาพากลในห้องห้องนี้

“เมอร์ลิน...เราได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะ มาจากรูปวาดตรงนั้น” ร็อกซี่เป็นคนรายงาน ในขณะที่ปากกระบอกปืนยังคงหันไปในทิศทางเดิม

'อะไรนะ?'

 

“ถ้าไม่ใช่กล้องกับไมค์ที่ฝังอยู่ในรูปนั่น เลดี้คนนี้ก็คงหัวเราะเยาะมักเกิ้ลอย่างพวกเรา” กาลาฮัดตอบไปหัวเราะไป 

...ภารกิจนี้ไม่ธรรมดาซะล่ะมั้ง...

“เอ็กซี่!” เอเจ้นท์สาวดุอีกฝ่ายแต่ก็ได้เพียงกระซิบ “เลิกล้อเล่นแล้วก็เก็บคุกกี้ไปเดี๋ยวนี้!”

เธอขมวดคิ้วและบ่นใส่อีกฝ่าย ก่อนที่จะค่อยๆเดินตรงไปที่รูปวาดรูปนั้นเพื่อตรวจสอบว่ามีกล้องสอดแนมหรือเครื่องดักฟังซ่อนไว้หรือไม่

"ฉันเช็คแล้ว ไม่ได้มีอย่างที่เธอคิดหรอก แลนสล็อต" เอเจ้นท์หนุ่มแจ้งเพื่อนร่วมงานตามที่เขาได้เช็ครอบๆ กรอบรูปบานนั้นเรียบร้อยไปแล้ว แต่แลนสล็อตก็ไม่แม้แต่จะหันกลับไปหาอีกฝ่าย เธอเดินช้าๆ ไปหารูปวาดอย่างระมัดระวัง

เอ็กซี่หันกลับมาสนใจคุกกี้ในมืออีกครั้ง เขาทำหน้าเสียดายก่อนจะหย่อนคุกกี้ในมือกลับลงไปในขวดโหล เขาเลียนิ้วมือที่ยังหลงเหลือเศษของคุกกี้เพื่อลิ้มรสชาติ เอ้ย เพื่อไม่ให้ฝาขวดโหลเปื้อนเศษคุกกี้ต่างหาก

อร่อย...

เดซี่น่าจะชอบ...

 

'กาลาฮัด แลนสล็อต ที่นี่ไม่ใช่สนามเด็กเล่น เลิกเถียงกันแล้วรีบทำภารกิจ ก่อนที่เป้าหมายของเราจะกลับเข้ามาในอีก 10 นาที' ในขณะที่เมอร์ลินสั่งการณ์ลงไปแบบนั้น สายตาของเขาก็หันไปอีกหน้าจอมอนิเตอร์นึงที่แสดงภาพเรดาร์จับคลื่นสัญญาณเครื่องดักฟังในระยะ 10 เมตร ศูนย์กลางคือตำแหน่งของเอเจ้นท์ทั้งสอง

...ไม่พบสัญญาณกล้องหรือเครื่องดักฟังแปลกปลอมในระยะที่กำหนด...

 

...น่าแปลก...

'ไม่พบสัญญาณเครื่องดักฟังที่รูปวาดนั้น แลนสล็อต เลิกสนใจรูปนั้นแล้วรีบทำภารกิจให้เสร็จ'

เมอร์ลินยังคงเก็บความสงสัยบางอย่างไว้ในใจ ถึงอย่างนั้นเขาก็สั่งการให้เอเจ้นท์สาวทำตามหน้าที่ของตนให้เสร็จ

“...รับทราบค่ะ เมอร์ลิน” ร็อกซี่มองหน้าสาวเจ้าเนื้อในชุดราตรีคอกว้างแบบโบราณสักครู่ ก่อนจะลดปืนลง แล้วหันกลับไปสนใจเอกสารที่เธอค้นเจอที่โต๊ะทำงานอีกครั้ง

ปึ้ง...!!!

 

จู่ๆ กาลาฮัดก็ล้มลงไปกองกับพื้น ร้องโอดครวญอย่างทรมาน

'กาลาฮัด! เกิดอะไรขึ้น!! กาลาฮัด!' 

เมอร์ลินตะโกนเรียกเด็กหนุ่ม เพราะตอนนี้จอมอนิเตอร์ของเขาปรากฎภาพพื้นห้องลายไม้ขึ้นลงไปมา พร้อมกับเสียงครางในลำคอที่พยายามสกัดกั้นความเจ็บปวด ร็อกซี่เมื่อได้ยินเสียงอะไรบางอย่างล้มลงกับพื้น เธอรีบเงยหน้าขึ้นมาและพบว่าเพื่อนของเธอทรุดลงไปกองกับพื้นห้องเรียบร้อยแล้ว

“กาลาฮัด! กาลาฮัด!” เอเจ้นท์สาวตรงดิ่งเข้าไปจับตัวอีกคนไว้ ในหัวพยายามคิดหาสาเหตุของอาการที่เกิดขึ้นตรงหน้า

หัวใจล้มเหลวเฉียบพลัน?

โดนยิง?

โดนวางยา!?

เดี๋ยวนะ...

“เมื่อกี้เธอกินคุกกี้เข้าไปใช่มั้ย?”

เหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะยังมีสติอยู่ เขาส่ายหน้าแรงๆ เพื่อโต้ตอบ ก่อนจะเงยหน้าเหยเกที่กำลังอดทนกับความเจ็บปวด ตัดสินใจกัดฟันพูดออกมา “แค่...เลียเศษคุกกี้ที่ติดตามนิ้วเฉยๆ..อ๊า!!!”

'ทีมซัพพอร์ตจะไปถึงที่นั่นภายในสี่นาที อดทนไว้กาลาฮัด!'

ร่างกายของเอ็กซี่ร้อนไปหมด เหมือนกับเลือดในกายของเขากำลังจะถึงจุดเดือดในอีกไม่กี่วินาที  
เขารู้สึกว่าชุดสูทที่เขาใส่อยู่มันช่างอึดอัดจนอยากจะถอดทิ้ง แต่น่าจะไม่ทันแล้ว เพราะตะเข็บที่แขนและไหล่ค่อยๆ ปริขาดออก

เจ็บยิ่งกว่าตอนถูกยิง

ปวดยิ่งกว่าตอนที่โดนดีนซ้อม

อาจจะเป็นนาทีสุดท้ายแล้วที่เขาจะได้อยู่บนโลกใบนี้

ขอโทษนะแฮร์รี่...ผมอยากบอกรักคุณอีกครั้งเหลือเกิน  
ยังไงผมฝากดูแลแม่กับเดซี่ แล้วก็อย่าลืมพาเจบีออกไปเดินเล่นด้วยนะครับ

ร็อกซี่...  
ตอนนี้เธอกำลังตะโกนเรียกชื่อผมอยู่แน่ๆ ผมได้ยินมันมาจากที่ไกลๆ  
ขอโทษนะ ถ้าฉันไม่เลียเศษคุกกี้นั้นเข้าปาก เธอก็คงไม่ต้องมาดูภาพแบบนี้

 

แล้วทุกอย่างก็ดับวูบลงไป

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นิทานเรื่องนี้สอนให้รู้ว่า อย่าตะกละ!!! 555+


	3. -3-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คิงส์แมนไม่รู้หรอกค่ะว่าถ้าจู่ๆเอเจ้นท์สักคนกลายร่างเป็นกอริลล่าแล้วต้องทำยังไง
> 
> ต้องพึ่งคนจากกระทรวงฯซะแล้วสิ อิอิ

“แล้ว...ผมก็กลายร่างเป็นกอริลล่า?” เอ็กซี่ที่เริ่มสงบสติอารมณ์ได้แล้ว นั่งนิ่งอยู่บนเตียงพยาบาล ฟังเอเจ้นท์รุ่นใหญ่อธิบายเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นเมื่อหลายชั่วโมงก่อน

อีกคนพยักหน้ารับ 

"พอทีมซัพพอร์ทเข้าไปพบเธอ เธอก็กลายเป็นแบบนี้...แล้ว”

"แล้วร็อกซี่ล่ะฮะ? ร็อกซี่อยู่ไหน? ปลอดภัยมั้ย!?" เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มใจคอไม่ดีเพราะไม่เห็นสาวผมยาวเพื่อนรักของเขาที่ไปทำภารกิจด้วยกัน

"ไม่ต้องห่วง...ร็อกซี่อยู่ห้องข้างๆ เธอแค่...เอิ่ม...ตกใจจนหมดสติไป"

 

ปัง!!

เสียงประตูห้องเปิดออก และคนที่เพิ่งอยู่ในบทสนทนาระหว่างมนุษย์กับลิงกอริลล่าก็เข้ามา

ร็อกซี่จ้องมองไปที่ร่างของกอริลล่าสีดำที่นั่งห้อยขาอยู่บนเตียงพยาบาล สลับกับแฮร์รี่ที่นั่งยืดตัวตรงอยู่บนเก้าอี้ข้างเตียง

“พระเจ้าช่วย...”

“ร็อกซ์..." เอ็กซี่เรียกเพื่อนสนิทของเขาด้วยสีหน้าสลด "...เฮ้"

“พระเจ้าช่วย...ให้ตายสิ..กอริลล่าพูดได้!! เอ็กซี่! เธอจริงๆ ใช่มั้ย!?”

ร็อกซี่วิ่งเข้ามากอดร่างกอริลล่าอันใหญ่โตอย่างไม่รังเกียจ แม้ว่าเธอจะโอบไม่รอบตัวของเอ็กซี่ในร่างนี้ก็ตาม

 

แฮร์รี่เผลอยิ้มให้กับภาพตรงหน้า

 

'อาเธอร์...'

เสียงของเมอร์ลินดังมาจากลำโพงที่มุมห้อง

'...ติดต่อผู้เชี่ยวชาญได้แล้ว ฉันจะโอนสายเข้าไปในห้องนะ'

 

'--สวัสดีครับ...' เสียงผู้ชายที่มีสำเนียงบริทิชจ๋าดังผ่านลำโพงลงมา

แฮร์รี่พยักหน้าให้กับเอ็กซี่ เพื่อให้เอ็กซี่เป็นคนโต้ตอบ

“ครับ...”

'โอ้ว...สวัสดีครับ ผมนิวท์ สคาแมนเดอร์ ผมทำงานอยู่ในกระทรวง เอ่อ...กระทรวง...ครับ ผมดูแลเรื่องสัตว์ครับ'

...กระทรวง?  
...สัตว์?  
...ปศุสัตว์?

...นี่เขาจะโดนจับไปอยู่สวนสัตว์รึเปล่านะ??

'...เอิ่ม...คุณช่วยอธิบายหน่อยครับว่าขนมที่คุณกินเข้าไปหน้าตาเป็นยังไง?'

"เป็นคุกกี้ครับ หน้าตาเป็นรูปสัตว์ กลิ่นหอมเนยมากแม้จะอยู่ในโหลที่ปิดสนิท"

'อ่า...' อีกฝ่ายอุทานออกมา ปลายเสียงเหมือนจะนึกอะไรบางอย่างออกแล้ว 'ถ้าอย่างนั้นก็ไม่น่าเป็นห่วงครับ'

"...ครับ..."

'...'

"..."

'...'

"...เอ่อ...แล้ว...ผมจะกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิมได้ใช่มั้ย?"

'...อ่อ...ใช่...เรื่องนั้น' คนในลำโพงเหมือนนึกขึ้นได้ว่าควรจะพูดอะไรต่อ 'ไม่ต้องห่วงนะครับ แค่คุกกี้แปลงร่างที่เพิ่งออกจำหน่ายได้ไม่กี่เดือน วันสองวันก็กลับเป็นเหมือนเดิมได้แล้ว ไม่ทราบว่าคุณมีปัญหาเรื่องการขับถ่ายมั้ย?'

"...ขับถ่าย?" เอ็กซี่ทวนคำ หันไปมองแฮร์รี่ที่เริ่มมีสีหน้าสบายๆมากขึ้น และร็อกซ์ที่ยืนพิงขอบเตียงฟังบทสนทนาอย่างตั้งใจ "...เอ่อ...ก็ปกติครับ"

'งั้นก็ไม่เป็นปัญหา ผมแนะนำให้คุณทานผักผลไม้เพิ่ม จะได้ช่วยให้คุกกี้ออกไปจากร่างกายคุณให้เร็วขึ้นครับ'

\----

"สรุปว่า...ถ้าร่างกายขับถ่ายเอาคุกกี้ออกไปได้หมด ก็จะกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิม?"

ร็อกซ์สรุปหนทางแก้ไขที่จะทำให้เอเจ้นท์จอมตะกละ(!?)กลับสู่ร่างมนุษย์ได้ หลังจากบทสนทนาระหว่างคุณสคาแมนเดอร์กับเอ็กซี่จบลง 

เอเจ้นท์หนุ่ม (ในร่างกอริลล่า) พยักหน้า "เหมือนจะเป็นอย่างนั้น"

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น และชายหัวล้านในเสื้อสเวเตอร์สีดำพร้อมกับแทบเล็ตในมือก็เดินเข้ามา

"โอ่ว...ให้ตายสิ"

เมอร์ลินชะงักเท้าและเผลออุทานออกมาเมื่อมองเห็นร่างกอริลล่าสีดำทมึฬผ่านสายตาตัวเอง ไม่ใช่จอมอนิเตอร์ ร่างกอริลล่าที่แม้จะดูบึกบึนน่ากลัวแต่พอเห็นสายตาดุๆ ของเมอร์ลินก็ทำเอากอริลล่าไหล่ตกได้เหมือนกัน

"พวกเธอสองคนถูกถอนออกจากภารกิจนี้โดยเด็ดขาด เป็นคำสั่งจากกระทรวงฯ"

เมอร์ลินพูดด้วยเสียงเฉียบขาด ก่อนจะไม่สนใจสายตาเศร้าๆ ของเอเจ้นท์น้อยประสบการณ์ทั้งสองคน 

"ภารกิจนี้จะถูกโอนต่อให้กับองค์กรอื่นดูแล แลนสล็อต พรุ่งนี้ 10 นาฬิกา เจอกันที่ห้องอาหารเพื่อสรุปภารกิจ ส่วนกาลาฮัด..." เมอร์ลินขยับแว่นก่อนจะหันไปหากอริลล่าร่างบึก 

"...แคนเซิลทุกภารกิจจนกว่าจะกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิม..."

\----

ตอนนี้เอ็กซี่กำลังนั่งอยู่บนเตียงนอนขนาดคิงส์ไซส์ที่บ้านของเขา 

อันที่จริงก็คือบ้านของแฮร์รี่

เมื่อกลับมาถึงบ้าน แฮร์รี่บอกให้เด็กหนุ่มไปอาบน้ำ ส่วนตัวเขาจัดแจงหาเสื้อผ้าหรืออะไรที่พอจะให้กอริลล่าตัวค่อนข้างยักษ์ใส่คลุมร่างกายให้อบอุ่น แต่เสื้อผ้าทั้งของเขาและของแฮร์รี่ไม่มีตัวไหนเลยที่ร่างบึกบึนและสูงเกือบจะสองเมตรของเอ็กซี่ในตอนนี้จะยัดลงไปได้ ได้แค่กางเกงตัวที่หลวมที่สุดและผ้าห่มสำรองที่พอจะห่มคลุมร่างกายได้

 

"เธอโอเคมั้ย?" 

เสียงทุ้มอ่อนโยนดังขึ้น แฮร์รี่เดินออกมาจากห้องน้ำ เขาเข้าไปอาบน้ำต่อจากเอ็กซี่ ออกมาพร้อมกับชุดนอนสีกรมท่า ใบหน้าปราศจากแว่นตาที่ช่วยปิดบังริ้วรอยรอบดวงตา เส้นผมหยักศกสีน้ำตาลแซมเงินยังคงเปียกชื้นที่ปลายผมบริเวณต้นคอ

"ถ้าผมบอกว่าโอเค นอกจากจะเป็นกอริลล่าแล้ว จมูกผมอาจจะยาวเป็นพิน็อคคิโอ้ด้วยก็ได้นะ" 

เด็กหนุ่มฝืนหัวเราะที่ปลายเสียง 

ตอนที่เขาอาบน้ำเสร็จ เขายืนนิ่งมองเงาสะท้อนของตัวเองในกระจกห้องน้ำนานอยู่หลายนาทีและรู้สึกสำนึกผิดอย่างจริงจัง ว่าเขาไม่ควรกิน ("ไม่! ผมแค่เลีย!") คุกกี้ในโหลนั้นเลย 

 

พอแฮร์รี่เดินมาถึงปลายเตียง กลับกลายเป็นอีกฝ่ายที่ลุกออกจากเตียง เดินตรงไปที่ประตูห้อง

"จะไปไหนน่ะ?"

"ผม..." เอ็กซี่หยุดฝีเท้าที่ประตูห้องนอน เขาไม่หันกลับมาหาอีกฝ่าย "...คุณคงอึดอัด ผมจะไปนอนที่โซฟา"

"ไม่...เอ็กซี่..." 

แฮร์รี่รีบก้าวยาวๆ ไม่กี่ก้าวก็เข้าสวมกอดเอ็กซี่จากด้านหลังได้ไม่ยาก

 

แต่ไม่รอบ...

 

"ฉันไม่รังเกียจเธอเลยสักนิด ได้โปรด...อย่าไป"

เสียงกระซิบจากด้านหลังทำเอาเอ็กซี่ใจอ่อนยวบ

เขากลัวเหลือเกิน

เขาไม่อยากทำให้แฮร์รี่รู้สึกแย่เวลาที่อยู่กับเขาในร่างกอริลล่าแบบนี้ แต่เขาก็เป็นคนขอกลับบ้านแทนที่จะนอนที่ห้องพยาบาลตามที่เมอร์ลินสั่ง และแฮร์รี่ก็เห็นด้วยที่จะให้เขากลับมาที่บ้าน

แฮร์รี่ค่อยๆ ก้าวไปประจัญหน้ากับเอ็กซี่ที่หลับตาแน่น คนอายุมากกว่ายิ้ม พลางลูบใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยขนสีดำของอีกฝ่ายอย่างแผ่วเบา

"เธอควรจะจดจำช่วงเวลาที่เธอต้องก้มหน้าเพื่อมองฉันซะนะ น่าจะหาไม่ได้ง่ายๆ"

กอริลล่าตัวโตที่อยู่ตรงหน้าของชายสูงวัยกว่าหลุดขำออกมา 

เอ็กซี่เปิดตาแล้วก้มลงมองใบหน้าของคนที่เขาหลงรักตั้งแต่แรกเห็น 

เขายิ้มเขิน

แฮร์รี่เขย่งตัวขึ้นเพื่อจุมพิตหน้าผาก...

...แต่เหมือนกอริลล่าตัวนี้จะหน้าผากน้อยไป หรือสูงไป หรือจะอะไรก็แล้วแต่แฮร์รี่เลยเปลี่ยนมาจูบเบาๆที่ปลายจมูกแบนของร่างตรงหน้าแล้วผละออก

"ประสบการณ์ใหม่..." แฮร์รี่พูดด้วยสำเนียงติดตลก "...ครั้งแรกที่ฉันต้องเขย่งเท้าเพื่อจูบใครสักคน"

"แล้วจูบกับกอริลล่านี่ ครั้งแรกด้วยรึเปล่าครับ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาพนันกันว่าเอ็กซี่จะเป็นกอริลล่าไปอีกกี่ชั่วโมง? 
> 
> รักน้องนะ ถึงให้น้องได้มีโอกาสคุยกับพี่นิวท์เลยนะเนี่ย 555+


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เช้าวันรุ่งขึ้นของน้องไข่ในร่างกอริลล่าค่ะ

[13 ชั่วโมงหลังจากที่เอ็กซี่กลายเป็นกอริลล่า]

 

"แฮร์รี่..."

"หืม?"

"...ผมกินยาถ่ายดีกว่ามั้ย?"

แฮร์รี่ที่กำลังจิบชาและอ่านพาดหัวข่าวหนังสือพิมพ์ฉบับเช้าวันนี้เงยหน้าขึ้นมาทันที 

"ไม่ เอ็กซี่"

"ไม่เอาน่า...แฮร์รี่ กินปุ๊บผมก็กลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิมภายในวันเดียวเลยนะ"

"ฉันมั่นใจว่าแค่เธอกินอาหารเป็นปกติเหมือนทุกวัน อีกไม่นานเธอก็จะกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิม"

 

กอริลล่าหนุ่มถอนหายใจ และมองกล้วยหอมในมือที่กินไปแล้วครึ่งหวี ตรงหน้ายังมีแอปเปิ้ลสีเขียว 3 ลูก องุ่นแดง 2 พวง และส้มอีกสัก 10 ผลวางอยู่ในตะกร้าใส่ขนมปังที่ตอนนี้มีหน้าที่ใหม่เป็นตะกร้าผลไม้ไปเรียบร้อยแล้ว

"ถ้าคุณจะสั่งผลไม้มาให้ผมเยอะขนาดนี้ พาผมไปสวนสัตว์เลยก็ได้นะ" เอ็กซี่พูดพลางปอกเปลือกกล้วยลงอีกนิดเพื่อกินส่วนเนื้อสีเหลืองอ่อนให้หมด "ผมจะเอาไปฝากเพื่อนที่นั่น"

 

เมื่อเช้าตอนที่เอ็กซี่ตื่นขึ้นมาก็พบว่าแฮร์รี่ลุกจากเตียงหายเข้าไปในห้องทำงาน ไม่ถึง 15 นาทีก็มีคนมาส่งผลไม้ถุงใหญ่ถึงหน้าประตู 

แฮร์รี่มองหน้าอีกฝ่ายแบบไม่ยี่หร่า เขายกชาขึ้นจิบต่อ 

"ฉันแค่รู้สึกว่าช่วงนี้เราไม่ค่อยได้ทานผลไม้เท่าไหร่ ทานอะไรที่ดีต่อร่างกายบ้างก็ดี"

...ได้...  
...เดี๋ยวค่อยไปรื้อในกล่องยาตอนแฮร์รี่ไปแล้วก็ได้...

กอริลล่าหนุ่มนึกในใจ

แฮร์รี่เงยมองนาฬิกาตั้งโต๊ะที่ชั้นวางติดผนังห้องอาหาร อีกไม่ถึง 5 นาทีแท็กซี่จะมาถึง เขาพับหนังสือพิมพ์ไว้ตามเดิม จิบชาอึกสุดท้ายแล้วหยิบไปวางไว้ในครัว

เขาเดินออกมาจากครัว ผ่านหลังเอ็กซี่ที่ทำหน้าเบื่อๆ กัดแอปเปิ้ลเขียวเสียงดังกร๊วบ 

"...ที่บ้านไม่เคยมียาแบบที่เธอว่า เพราะฉะนั้น ไม่ต้องตามหาให้เสียเวลาหรอก"

เอ็กซี่หันขวับ ทำสีหน้าเลิกลั่กเหมือนทุกครั้งที่เขาคิดแผนการณ์อะไรสักอย่างแล้วแฮร์รี่จับได้เสียก่อน

แฮร์รี่แอบยิ้มกับอากัปกิริยาของกอริลล่ายักษ์ที่ทำหน้าตาตลกๆ แบบที่หาดูไม่ได้ในช่องสารคดีทั่วไป

เขาเดินไปหยิบสูทที่แขวนไว้มาสวม เช็คความเรียบร้อยอีกครั้ง และเดินกลับมาที่เอ็กซี่ที่ยังเคี้ยวผลไม้เอื้องๆ ด้วยอารมณ์เซ็งๆ

แฮร์รี่ก้มลงและจูบลงบนหัวของกอริลล่า

"ทุกอย่างจะเรียบร้อย..." เขาพูดเบาๆ พลางลูบหัวอีกฝ่าย "...เด็กดี"

แล้วแฮร์รี่ก็เดินออกจากบ้านไป โดยไม่ลืมเดินไปคุยกับเจบีที่นอนอยู่ที่เบาะประจำตัวว่าเย็นนี้เขาจะเป็นคนพามันไปเดินเล่นแทนเจ้านายที่ไม่สามารถออกไปไหนมาไหนได้สักระยะ

 

กอริลล่าหนุ่มยกมือขึ้นมาคลำกลุ่มขนสีดำที่ศีรษะป้อยๆ หลังจากเสียงปิดประตูดังจนทุกอย่างเงียบไป

...ยอมเป็นกอริลล่าสักวันสองวันก็คงไม่เสียหายอะไรหรอกมั้ง...

 

\----

 

[18 ชั่วโมงหลังจากที่เอ็กซี่กลายเป็นกอริลล่า]

 

"ว้าว! ใส่ได้พอดีเป๊ะ!"

ร็อกซี่ส่งเสียงใสมาจากโซฟาในห้องนั่งเล่นทันทีที่เห็นกอริลล่าเอ็กซี่เดินกลับเข้ามาพร้อมกับเสื้อยืดแขนยาวสีเขียวแปร๋นขอบเหลือง กับกางเกงยางยืดผ้ายีนส์ที่เธอเอามาให้

หลังจากที่ร็อกซี่บรีฟภารกิจกับเมอร์ลินเสร็จ เธอก็แวะซื้ออาหารและของบางอย่างแล้วตรงดิ่งมาหาเอ็กซี่ที่บ้านทันที 

"ขอบใจนะ ร็อกซ์!" เอ็กซี่ก้มมองเสื้อตัวใหม่ของเขาที่ยืดพอดีกับช่วงตัวและไหล่ที่ใหญ่กว่าคนธรรมดาเกือบเท่าตัวได้อย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ "ถึงจะออกไปไหนไม่ได้แต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าฉันจะไม่ใส่อะไรอยู่บ้านหรอกนะ"

"ไปขอบคุณเมอร์ลินโน่น" สาวน้อยผมบลอนด์เขยิบให้อีกฝ่ายทิ้งตัวนั่งข้างๆ "...เขาเป็นคนบอกให้ฉันเอาเสื้อพวกนี้มาให้นาย"

ร็อกซี่กดเปิดโทรทัศน์ด้วยรีโมท อีกมือก็กัดแอปเปิ้ลเขียวที่เอ็กซี่โยนมาให้ช่วยกิน

"...ฉันว่าเขาเอาแต่หาวิธีทำให้เธอกลับมาเหมือนเดิมตั้งแต่เมื่อวานแน่เลย ตะกี้ตอนที่ฉันบรีฟภารกิจ ตาเขาแดงเหมือนคนไม่ได้นอน"

เอ็กซี่นิ่งไป สายตาจดจ้องกับภาพเคลื่อนไหวในโทรทัศน์

"ฉันรู้ ร็อกซ์..." เขาพูดด้วยเสียงเศร้าๆ "ฉันไม่ควรเลียคุกกี้นั่นจริงๆ"

ร็อกซี่หันมองกอริลล่าข้างตัวที่ทำหน้าเศร้า เธอจับมือเอ็กซี่แล้วบีบเบาๆ 

"ก่อนออกไปทำภารกิจเธอก็เพิ่งกินโปเตโต้ชิปส์ไปหนึ่งถุงใหญ่ ช็อกโกแลตบาร์ 2 แท่ง แล้วก็ ป๊อกกี้ 1 กล่องไปนี่นา...เธอยังหิวขนาดนั้นเลยเหรอ?"

เอ็กซี่แอบรู้สึกว่าตัวเองกำลังโดนกัดเบาๆ แต่พอมองสายตาที่ดูเป็นห่วงเป็นใยของเพื่อนแล้ว เขาคิดว่าไม่ควรจะไปคิดแบบนั้นกับเพื่อน

"ไม่นะ..." เอ็กซี่หันหน้ามองร็อกซี่ ทำท่าทางครุ่นคิด "...แต่พอได้กลิ่นคุกกี้นั่น จู่ๆ ก็รู้สึกว่าต้องกินมันให้ได้"

 

...แถวบ้านฉันเรียก 'ตะกละ'...

ร็อกซี่คิดในใจ 

 

แต่ในกรณีนี้อาจจะไม่ใช่ก็ได้

"จำได้มั้ย? ตอนที่ฉันเรียกเธอให้ไปดูเอกสารที่โต๊ะทำงานตัวนั้นก่อนที่เธอจะเดินตามหาคุกกี้เป็นหมีพูห์ตามหาน้ำผึ้ง..."

"ร็อกซ์..." เอ็กซี่ถอนหายใจพลางกรอกตาใส่เพื่อนของเขา แต่ร็อกซี่ไม่ใส่ใจและเล่าต่อ

"เอกสารทั้งหมดนั้นว่างเปล่า ไม่มีอะไรเขียนไว้เลยสักตัว"

"ว่าไงนะ?"

"ฉันก็ไม่เข้าใจเท่าไหร่ เป็นไปได้ว่าเป้าหมายของเรารู้ตัวว่าอาจจะมีคนเข้ามาขโมยข้อมูล ก็เลยสับเปลี่ยนเอกสารไปหมดแล้ว แต่มันก็แปลกอยู่ดี..."

"ยังไง?"

"ถ้าเธอเป็นเป้าหมายที่รู้ว่าจะมีคนเข้ามาขโมยของ เธอก็แค่เอาเอกสารทุกอย่างไปไว้ที่อื่นให้หาไม่เจอ หรือไม่ก็ทำเอกสารปลอมขึ้นมา แต่นี่...กระดาษขาวเปล่าๆ"

"กระดาษเวทมนตร์"

"อะไรนะ?"

เอ็กซี่หันมาด้วยสีหน้าตื่นเต้นแบบลิงโลด (หรือควรจะเรียกว่า'กอริลล่าโลด'ดี)

"ฉันว่าภารกิจนี้คงต้องพึ่งแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์มาช่วยแล้วล่ะ ทั้งรูปภาพที่ขยับเองได้ คุกกี้ที่กินเข้าไปแล้วกลายเป็นกอริลล่า กับกระดาษขาวว่างเปล่า ยังไงฉันก็คิดว่าเราต้องมีไม้กายสิทธิ์ติดตัวไว้ท่าจะดี เดี๋ยวไปของบจากเมอร์ลินดีกว่า" 

กอริลล่าหนุ่มพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอารมณ์ดี และคงจะรู้สึกตื่นเต้นไม่น้อยที่ได้มีส่วนร่วมกับฝั่ง'โลกเวทมนตร์' ที่ไม่รู้ว่ามีจริงหรือเปล่า แต่การที่เขากลายร่างเป็นกอริลล่าก็แฟนตาซีเกินกว่าเขาจะคิดได้แล้ว

ในใจของร็อกซี่เองก็คิดแบบนั้น แต่สำหรับเธอแล้วมันช่างดูเกิดขึ้นได้ยากกว่าการที่คนทั้งโลกกลายร่างเป็นซอมบี้เพราะโดนกัดกันเป็นทอดๆ เสียอีก

แต่ในเมื่อเมอร์ลินบอกเธอเมื่อเช้าว่าไม่ต้องห่วงอะไรเกี่ยวกับภารกิจนี้อีกแล้ว แค่ช่วยดูแลเอ็กซี่จนกว่าเขาจะกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิมก็พอ...

เธอถอนหายใจยาว คล้ายกับจะเอาความสับสนและไม่เข้าใจที่มีอยู่ในอกทิ้งไป 

"โอเค...ถ้าเป็นฉัน ฉันขอเฮอร์ไมโอนี่มาช่วยน่าจะดีกว่า"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อาจจะมีคนสงสัยว่า พี่นิวท์ข้ามไทม์ไลน์มาโผล่ได้ไงในตอนที่แล้ว ใช่ค่ะ! Timeline F*ck Timeline ค่ะ 555+ อย่าไปสนไทม์ลงไทม์ไลน์อะไรเลยเนอะ ฮี่


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ตอนนี้domestic fluff มากค่ะ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> กลับมาต่อแล้วจ้า   
> ตอนนี้สั้นหน่อยนะคะ แต่ฟลั๊ฟฟฟ ฟลัฟ 555+

[ 34 ชั่วโมงหลังจากที่เอ็กซี่กลายเป็นกอริลล่า]

 

หลังจากที่ร็อกซี่กลับไปในช่วงเย็น ไม่ถึงชั่วโมงแฮร์รี่ก็กลับมาบ้านพร้อมกับกล่องสโคนเจ้าดังสำหรับมื้อเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น เขาเดินเข้ามากอดกอริลล่าหนุ่มพลางถามไถ่ถึงกิจกรรมที่เขาทำที่บ้านในวันนี้ ก่อนจะพาเจบีไปเดินเล่นที่สวนและกลับเข้าบ้านมาพร้อมกับถุงใส่มาการีน นม และของอีกสองสามอย่างจากร้านขายของไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกล

มื้อเย็นวันนี้เป็นพาสต้ามีทบอลแบบง่ายๆ กับสลัดผลไม้รวม ที่ทุกคนก็รู้ว่าผลไม้หลากชนิดเหล่านั้นมาจากไหน

หลังจากทานมื้อเย็นเสร็จ เอ็กซี่รีบไปค้นกล่องคอลเลคชั่นดีวีดีของเขา (ส่วนกล่องที่วางข้างๆกันเป็นคอลเลคชั่นของแฮร์รี่) เพื่อหาหนังดูแบบมาราธอนในคืนวันศุกร์

 

และแน่นอน...

 

"เผื่อว่าเธอจะลืมดูเวลา..." แฮร์รี่กระแอม "...นี่เป็นเวลาตีสองของเช้าวันเสาร์แล้ว เอ็กซี่"

ชายสูงวัยกว่าพูดขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่ากอริลล่าเอ็กซี่ยังคงกระตือรือร้นเปลี่ยนแผ่นดีวีดีแฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ภาคที่2 ที่พวกเขาเพิ่งดูจบ มาเป็นภาคที่3 โดยไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะง่วงนอนเลยสักนิด

"แต่พรุ่งนี้วันหยุดนะแฮร์รี่!"

แฮร์รี่ถอดแว่นสายตาที่เขาใส่เวลาที่ต้องดูทีวีหรือหน้าจออะไรนานๆออก แล้ววางลงบนโต๊ะที่มีถ้วยชาที่ดื่มจนหมดถ้วยแล้ว 1 ใบ ชามพลาสติกที่มีซากป็อบคอร์นกับเศษเกลือติดตามขอบชาม แก้วโคล่าไซส์ยักษ์ที่เหลือแต่น้ำแข็ง1ส่วน3ของแก้ว และปากกากับกระดาษที่มีลายมือขยุกขยิกปรากฏอยู่

"หมายความว่าเราสามารถตื่นมาดูต่อในตอนสายของวันพรุ่งนี้ได้..."

เอ็กซี่มองอีกฝ่ายที่กำลังส่งสายตาอ่อนโยนแกมขอร้องมาให้ 

เอาจริงๆ เขาก็คิดว่าควรจะนอนได้แล้วเหมือนกัน แต่ไม่รู้ทำไมถึงรู้สึกคึกและกระปรี้กระเปร่าในยามวิกาลแบบนี้

 

"โอเคฮะ" กอริลล่าหนุ่มตัดสินใจเก็บดีวีดีและกดสวิตช์ปิดเครื่อง "คุณไปนอนก่อนก็ได้ผมขอทบทวน'คาถา'แป๊บนึงแล้วจะตามไป"

...คาถา...

แฮร์รี่เกือบจะยกมือขึ้นมากุมหน้าผากกับประโยคที่อีกฝ่ายพูด 

คนรักอายุน้อยกว่าของเขาไม่ได้กลายร่างเป็นกอริลล่าธรรมดาๆ นะ

เป็นพ่อมดกอริลล่าต่างหาก

ถ้าเป็นวันอื่นๆ แฮร์รี่พร้อมที่จะทำความสะอาดถ้วยชาและชามใส่ป๊อปคอร์นที่อีกฝ่ายทานจนหมดแล้วยอมขึ้นไปนอนก่อนอย่างไม่สนใจใยดีอะไรคนอายุน้อยกว่าเลย แต่พอเอ็กซี่ต้องมาอยู่ในสภาพแบบนี้ เขาเองก็ไม่อยากปล่อยให้เด็กหนุ่มต้องอยู่คนเดียวสักเท่าไหร่

แฮร์รี่จึงตัดสินใจที่จะอยู่เป็นเพื่อนอีกฝ่ายจนกว่าจะเข้านอน

"เธออยากให้ฉันช่วยเป็นโค้ชมั้ย?"

"โค้ช?"

แฮร์รี่อึกอัก เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าใช้คำศัพท์ถูกต้องรึเปล่า

"...หมายถึง อาจารย์สอนเวทมนตร์ส่วนตัวของเธอ"

กอริลล่าหนุ่มยิ้มกว้างพร้อมด้วยดวงตากลมโตสีเทาฟ้าที่มีประกายระยิบระยับตัดกับขนสีดำบนใบหน้า

แฮร์รี่รู้สึกคิดผิดเล็กๆ ที่ดันเล่นมุขตาม 

"รู้งี้จดคาถามาจากในอินเตอร์เน็ตแล้วมาให้ 'โปรเฟสเซอร์ฮาร์ท' เทรนให้ดีกว่า" เอ็กซี่หยิบกระดาษที่เขาจดคาถามาจากในหนังที่ดูจบไปเมื่อสักครู่ขึ้นมาดู กวาดสายตาไปตามลายมือหวัดๆ

"...จริงๆ แล้วมันก็ไม่มีอะไรเท่าไหร่ ส่วนใหญ่ผมก็จำได้อยู่แล้ว..." เขาไล่ดูอยู่สักครู่ก่อนที่จะสะดุดกับคาถาๆ นึง

เอ็กซี่เหลือบตามองคนอายุมากกว่าที่นั่งพิงหลังสบายๆ อยู่กับโซฟา ดวงตาสีน้ำผึ้งมองเขากลับอย่างเปิดเผย

เอ็กซี่กระแอมเบาๆ 

เขาคิดว่าร่างกายและขนสีดำปี๋เหล่านี้จะช่วยปิดบังความเขินอายของเขาได้

 

"มี...มีอันนึงที่คุณน่าจะช่วยได้"

 

กอริลล่าหนุ่มมองหาของรอบตัวที่พอจะใช้แทนไม้กายสิทธิ์ สุดท้ายเขาก็วิ่งไปหยิบดอกไม้หนึ่งดอกที่มีก้านยาวที่สุดในบรรดาดอกไม้ที่ปักอยู่ในแจกันสีขาวงาช้างสลักลวดลายสวยงามตรงหัวมุมบันได

เอ็กซี่เดินกลับมาพร้อมกับชี้ดอกไม้ไปที่คนอายุมากกว่าแล้วพูดว่า...

"Accio!"

"..."

แฮร์รี่นั่งนิ่งและดูจะไม่เข้าใจว่ากอริลล่าหนุ่มต้องการอะไร

"ผมนึกว่าคุณจะรู้จักคาถานี้..." 

กอริลล่าหนุ่มเกาท้ายทอยพร้อมกับหลบสายตา แฮร์รี่ไม่รู้ว่าที่อีกฝ่ายพูดหมายถึงอะไร แต่ท่าทางที่เอ็กซี่แสดงออกอยู่ตอนนี้คือ 'กำลังเขิน'

"บอกฉันมาสิ เด็กดี"

เอ็กซี่มองหน้าแฮร์รี่แว้บเดียว แล้วรีบหลบตา

"คาถาเรียกสิ่งของ...ถ้าผมชี้ไปที่คุณ คุณก็ต้อง...ลอยมาหาผม"

เพียงเท่านั้นชายสูงวัยกว่าก็ลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาแล้วเดินตรงเข้าไปหาร่างกอริลล่าบึกบึนช้าๆ 

เขาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าอีกฝ่ายนิ่ง 

"เธอรู้จักคาถาอื่นๆอีกมั้ย?"

"ก็ได้เท่าที่ดูจบไปเมื่อกี้ คุณอยากรู้คาถาแบบไหนล่ะฮะ?"

"คาถาให้กอริลล่าไปนอน"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แว้กกก หนีไปนอนด้วยค่าาา XD
> 
> ตอนหน้าจบได้แระ สงสารน้อง 555+


	6. -6-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สงสารน้องไข่ พอแระ ไม่แกล้งแระ กลับร่างเดิมซะนะลูก

[ 56 ชั่วโมงหลังจากที่เอ็กซี่กลายเป็นกอริลล่า]

 

"แฮร์รี่..."

 

"หือ?"

 

"วันนี้ผมยังไม่ได้'ทำธุระ'ในห้องน้ำเลย"

 

สิ้นเสียงกระซิบ แฮร์รี่พลิกตัวมาหาเอ็กซี่ช้าๆ เกิดเสียงเสียดสีกันของผ้าห่มผืนใหญ่ที่คลุมร่างกายของคนหนึ่งคนกับกอริลล่าหนึ่งตัวเอาไว้บนเตียง

 

"...เธอควรจะดื่มน้ำเยอะๆ" 

 

แฮร์รี่พูดพลางเอื้อมมือไปกดสวิตซ์โคมไฟหัวเตียงให้สว่าง เขาสะบัดผ้าห่มออกแล้วลุกขึ้นจากเตียงช้าๆ เดินหายไปจากห้อง เอ็กซี่ลุกขึ้นนั่งพิงหัวเตียงเพราะคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายน่าจะเดินไปที่ห้องทำงานเพื่อเอาน้ำมาให้เขา และแค่นาทีกว่าๆ คนอายุมากกว่าก็เดินกลับเข้ามา

พร้อมเหยือกน้ำเปล่าครึ่งเหยือกกับแก้วน้ำ 1 แก้ว

 

เขารินน้ำลงในแก้ว ยื่นส่งให้อีกฝ่ายรับไปดื่มแล้วจึงวางเหยือกลงที่ลิ้นชักข้างหัวเตียง

 

เอ็กซี่รับน้ำไปดื่มจนหมดแก้ว แล้วถอนหายใจ

 

"เมื่อบ่ายแม่ส่งข้อความมา บอกว่าพรุ่งนี้จะพาเดซี่มาหาที่บ้าน จะเอาฟรุตเค้กก้อนยักษ์มาฝากพวกเรากับร็อกซ์..."

 

แฮร์รี่นั่งลงข้างๆกอริลล่าหนุ่ม เขาไม่พูดอะไร

 

เอ็กซี่หัวเราะแห้งๆ 

 

"ผมเลยบอกแม่ว่าผมอยู่ชานเมือง มาหาลูกค้า กลับมาอีกทีปลายอาทิตย์หน้า..."

 

คนอายุมากกว่ายกมือขึ้นลูบหลังกอริลล่าเบาๆ เขาสัมผัสได้ถึงความกังวลที่ก่อตัวขึ้นในใจอีกฝ่าย

 

"...ถ้าผมต้องเป็นกอริลล่าอย่างนี้ไปตลอด--"

 

"ไม่ เอ็กซี่" แฮร์รี่พูดสวนขึ้นมาก่อนอีกฝ่ายจะพูดจบประโยค "เดี๋ยวเธอก็จะกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิม"

 

"ถ้าผมไม่กลับเป็นเหมือนเดิม เมอร์ลินคงส่งผมไปอยู่สวนสัตว์"

 

"ถึงอยู่ที่นั่น เธอก็คุยกับกอริลล่าตัวอื่นไม่ได้อยู่ดี"

 

"ผมคงถูกปลดออกจากคิงส์แมน"

 

"ในคิงส์แมนไม่ได้มีแค่งานสายลับอย่างเดียว เด็กน้อย"

 

"แล้วผมก็จะเจอเดซี่กับแม่ไม่ได้แล้ว"

 

"คราวที่แล้ว เดซี่บอกว่าอยากเลี้ยงลิง เธออาจจะดีใจที่พี่ชายของเธอเป็นลิงก็ได้"

 

"ผมก็จะออกไปไหนไม่ได้ เจอคนอื่นก็ไม่ได้ ทำอะไรไม่ได้สักอย่าง แล้วผมจะอยู่ไปทำ--"

 

"ชู่วววว..." 

 

แฮร์รี่ยกมือขึ้นลูบหัวอีกฝ่าย "เธอไม่เชื่อฉันเหรอที่บอกว่าทุกอย่างจะต้องเรียบร้อย?"

 

เอ็กซี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตาอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะหลบตา

 

"เชื่อ...ผมเชื่อ..." 

 

"ถ้าเธอเชื่อฉันแล้วทำไมต้องหลบตา?"

 

"...ผม...ขอโทษ" เอ็กซี่เงยหน้ามาหาอีกฝ่าย "คือ...ผมเชื่อว่ามันจะต้องโอเค แต่ถ้าคิดในกรณีที่แย่สุดๆ แบบว่า แย่ของแย่ของแย่ แบบที่ผม ต้องเป็นกอริลล่าไปตลอดชาติ..." 

 

ปลายเสียงของกอริลล่าหนุ่มเบาลงเรื่อยๆ ด้วยความสั่นเครือ 

 

แฮร์รี่บีบไหล่อีกฝ่าย

 

"พอคิดถึงตรงนั้น ผมก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำยังไงต่อไปดี...มันดูมืดไปหมด..."

 

เจ้าของดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเหมือนประกายของอัญมณีโอบกอดกอริลล่าร่างโตไว้อย่างทะนุถนอม เขารู้สึกได้ถึงความสั่นเทิ้มของร่างสีดำ ยิ่งทำให้เขากระชับอ้อมกอดให้แน่นขึ้น

 

"...ไม่เป็นไร ทุกอย่างจะต้องไม่เป็นไร"

 

ถ้าให้พูดตามตรง แฮร์รี่เองก็ไม่เคยเจอเหตุการณ์อะไรแบบนี้มาก่อน เขายอมรับว่าค่อนข้างช็อคเมื่อเมอร์ลินแจ้งเขาว่าเอ็กซี่กลายร่างเป็นสัตว์ระหว่างการทำภารกิจ

 

ระหว่างที่แฮร์รี่นั่งเฝ้าร่างกอริลล่าบึกบึนสีดำสนิทที่ยังไม่ได้สติในห้องพยาบาลเมื่อหลายวันก่อนจิตใจของเขาก็ถูกรบกวนด้วยความคิดในเชิงลบแบบเดียวกับที่เอ็กซี่กำลังเป็นในตอนนี้ เขาต้องขอบคุณเมอร์ลินที่ช่วยหาข้อมูลและแฟ้มเครือข่ายทั้งหมดที่มีเพื่อหาทางติดต่อกับคนที่เชี่ยวชาญและรู้วิธีจัดการกับเรื่องประหลาดแบบนี้ 

 

แฮร์รี่กอดไปก็พูดปลอบประโลมให้อีกฝ่ายสบายใจจนในที่สุดเอ็กซี่ก็หยุดสะอื้นและค่อยๆ ยิ้มออก

 

"รู้มั้ย...นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันปลอบกอริลล่า"

 

พอเอ็กซี่ได้ยินแบบนั้นเขาก็ทำจมูกย่น

 

"ผมก็ครั้งแรกเหมือนกัน...ครั้งแรกที่ได้เป็นกอริลล่า แล้วผมก็ร้องไห้จนต้องให้มนุษย์ปลอบ"

 

"ที่ฉันจะบอกก็คือ...แม้ว่าเธอจะอยู่ในร่างกอริลล่าหรืออะไรก็ตาม เธอยังคงทำให้ฉันเซอร์ไพรส์อยู่เสมอ เธอคือ'ครั้งแรก'ของฉันเสมอ เอ็กซี่..."

 

แฮร์รี่ดึงร่างบึกบึนของอีกฝ่ายเข้ามากอด กดจูบลงไปที่ขมับของร่างกอริลล่า

 

"เราจะผ่านมันไปได้...เราจะผ่านมันไปด้วยกัน"

 

คืนนั้นแฮร์รี่นอนคุยเป็นเพื่อนเอ็กซี่จนอีกฝ่ายค่อยๆ จมสู่ห้วงนิทราตอนเกือบรุ่งสางของเช้าวันอาทิตย์

 

\----

[ 64 ชั่วโมงหลังจากที่เอ็กซี่กลายเป็นกอริลล่า]

 

แฮร์รี่ลุกขึ้นจากเตียงในช่วงสายของวันอาทิตย์ 

 

การเป็นอาเธอร์ไม่ได้ทำให้งานของเขาลดลง แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็มีอำนาจพอที่จะบริหารคนและเวลางานเพื่อให้เขามีเวลาอยู่กับเอ็กซี่ในร่างกอริลล่าในวันหยุดสุดสัปดาห์นี้ เผื่อว่าเวลาไหนที่อีกฝ่ายจะกลับร่างเดิม เขาก็พอจะช่วยเหลืออะไรได้บ้างไม่มากก็น้อย

 

แฮร์รี่สัมผัสผ้าปูเตียงและรู้ว่าคนรักหนุ่มของเขาน่าจะลุกออกไปได้พักใหญ่ๆแล้ว

 

เขาเดินลงบันไดมา ได้ยินเสียงจานชามกระทบกันมาจากในครัว ในขณะที่เขาเกือบจะก้าวถึงห้องครัว เสียงเหมือนโลหะหล่นลงพื้นก็ดังขึ้นจนเขาต้องรีบหุนหันเข้าไปในครัว

 

"เอ็กซี่!"

 

ร่างกอริลล่าสีดำในชุดนอนสีฟ้าลายหมากรุกกำลังเก้ๆกังๆ หยิบกระทะที่น่าจะยังไม่ได้ใช้ขึ้นมาจากพื้นด้วยหน้าตาตื่นๆ

 

"ขอโทษฮะ" กอริลล่าเอ็กซี่ว่า เขากระชับนิ้วสีดำทั้งห้าที่ปลายด้ามกระทะ และหยิบมันขึ้นมา "นิ้วก้อยผมยาวขึ้นเลยไม่ชิน"

 

แฮร์รี่โล่งใจที่อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้บาดเจ็บอะไร เขาตรงเข้าไปหาเอ็กซี่เพื่อที่จะขอกระทะมาถือไว้แทน แต่เอ็กซี่รั้งกระทะหนีไปอีกทาง

 

"ไม่ฮะ วันนี้ผมจัดการเอง คุณไปนั่งรอที่โต๊ะก็แล้วกัน"

 

แฮร์รี่ทำสีหน้าประหลาดใจ แต่เพียงแค่แว้บเดียวเขาก็ยิ้มให้กับกอริลล่าตรงหน้า 

 

"อ้อ เมื่อเช้านี้ผมเข้าห้องน้ำเรียบร้อย" เอ็กซี่หันบอกร่างสูงด้วยน้ำเสียงสบายๆ เขาเดาะลิ้นทีนึงแล้วพูดต่อ "โล่ง สบายสุดๆ"

 

และนั้นเรียกเสียงหัวเราะจากคนอายุเยอะได้เป็นอย่างดี 

 

"เธอแค่เครียดเกินไป"

 

กอริลล่าหนุ่มขยิบตาให้ เขาวางกระทะลงที่เตาแต่ยังไม่เปิดแก๊ส แล้วเดินเข้ามาหาเจ้าของดวงตาสีอำพันที่ยืนอยู่ไม่ไกล เอ็กซี่ยื่นหน้าเข้าไปใกล้แล้วรีบขโมยหอมแก้มร่างใหญ่เสียงดังฟอด

 

"ขอบคุณนะครับ"

 

เด็กหนุ่มในร่างลิงยักษ์มองจ้องเข้าไปในดวงตาคู่นั้นที่เต็มไปด้วยความอ่อนโยนและจริงใจ 

 

ไม่ทันที่แฮร์รี่จะพูดอะไรออกมา เอ็กซี่ก็รีบหมุนตัวกลับไปที่กระทะ 

 

"ไข่ดาวหรือออมเล็ตดีครับ?"

 

ร่างสูงอมยิ้มให้กับอีกฝ่ายที่ทำเป็นง่วนอยู่กับกระทะ แต่ไม่คิดที่จะเตรียมไข่หรือน้ำมันอะไรออกมา

 

"ออมเล็ต"

 

"โอเค คุณพาเจบีไปเดิน แล้วทุกอย่างจะพร้อมบนโต๊ะอาหารหลังจากคุณกลับมา"

 

\-----

 

เอ็กซี่ลืมตาขึ้นมาเพราะเสียงเห่าของเจบีจากที่ไกลๆ เขากระพริบตาถี่ๆ มองเพดานห้องนอนที่แสนคุ้นตา

 

"เป็นไงบ้าง..."

 

เอ็กซี่หันไปตามเสียงเรียกข้างเตียงแล้วส่งยิ้มให้คนรัก 

 

"แฮร์รี่...ผมเป็นอะไรไป?"

 

ร่างสูงเอื้อมมือมาเกลี่ยปอยผมที่หน้าผากของคนบนเตียง "เธอกลับมาเป็นเหมือนเดิมแล้ว"

 

เพียงเท่านั้นเด็กหนุ่มบนเตียงก็เบิกตาโพลงด้วยความตกใจ เขารีบลุกขึ้นนั่ง มือทั้งสองสัมผัสไปทั่วใบหน้า ผม และตามลำตัว ตาคู่สวยทั้งสองข้างจับจ้องไปที่ทุกส่วนของร่างกายที่พอจะมองเห็นได้ในตอนนี้ ขนสีดำสนิทที่ปกคลุมร่างกายหายไปจนหมด กลายเป็นผิวสีไข่เรียบเนียนเหมือนผิวมนุษย์ทั่วไป

 

แล้วเจ้าของร่างบนเตียงก็ถอนหายใจออกมาพรูใหญ่อย่างโล่งอก สีหน้าบ่งบอกถึงความโล่งใจแบบสุดๆ 

 

"ขอบคุณพระเจ้า!"

 

เขาล้มตัวลงนอนกับเตียงอีกครั้งอย่างหมดพลัง ฝ่ามือสัมผัสใบหน้าตัวเองครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าเหมือนกับไม่มั่นใจว่าตัวเองกลายเป็นคนเหมือนเดิมแล้ว

 

"ผมกลับร่างเดิมได้ไง?"

 

แฮร์รี่ยิ้มจางให้อีกฝ่าย 

 

"พอชั้นกลับมาจากพาเจบีไปเดิน เธอก็ล้มอยู่ที่หน้าโต๊ะอาหารแล้ว"

 

"ตอนนั้นผมกลับร่างเดิมแล้วเหรอ?"

 

แฮร์รี่พยักหน้าอมยิ้ม

 

เอ็กซี่มองหน้าแฮร์รี่แล้วพยายามครุ่นคิดถึงเหตุการณ์ก่อนที่เขาจะสลบไป เขาจำได้ว่ากำลังจัดจานออมเล็ตวางบนโต๊ะ แล้วอยู่ดีๆ ก็รู้สึกเวียนหัว คลื่นไส้ ปวดไปหมดทั้งตัว แล้วเขาก็จำอะไรไม่ได้อีก 

 

"ดีแล้วที่ไม่กลับร่างเดิมตอนทำออมเล็ต"

 

เจ้าของดวงหน้าคมตาสีฟ้าหม่นสบายใจไปเปราะนึง เพราะถ้าเขากลับร่างเดิมตอนที่กำลังทำออมเล็ต เขาไม่กล้าคิดเลยว่าจะเกิดอุบัติเหตุในรูปแบบใดที่ห้องครัวของบ้านหลังนี้

 

จู่ๆ เสียงเคาะประตูห้องก็ดังขึ้น 

 

เอ็กซี่รีบหันไปมองที่ประตูห้องนอน แล้วอาจจะเพราะความตื่นเต้นดีใจที่ได้กลับร่างเดิม ทำให้เขาไม่ได้รับรู้ว่ายังมีคนอื่นๆอยู่ที่บ้านนี้ด้วย

 

"เมอร์ลิน"

 

ชายเจ้าของบ้านเรียกชื่อของคนที่อยู่อีกฟากนึงของประตู เมอร์ลินในชุดเสื้อเชิ้ตขาวสวมทับด้วยสเวตเตอร์สีกรมท่าเปิดประตูเข้ามาในห้อง เมื่อดวงตาคมกริบใต้กรอบแว่นเหลือบเห็นร่างมนุษย์ของเอเจ้นท์อายุน้อยบนเตียง เจ้าตัวก็ยกยิ้มออกมา

 

"กลับมาแล้วนี่"

 

เป็นคำทักทายและแสดงความยินดีที่ไม่จริงใจเอาเสียเลย 

แต่ก็นั่นแหละ...เมอร์ลินตัวจริง

 

เอ็กซี่ยิ้มกว้างให้กับผู้มาเยือนคนใหม่ "ฮะ...กลับมาแล้ว" 

 

เอ็กซี่นึกถึงคำที่ร็อกซี่บอกเขาเมื่อวันก่อน ถ้าไม่ได้เมอร์ลินช่วยติดต่อผู้เชี่ยวชาญ ถ้าไม่ได้กำลังเสริมที่พาเขาออกมาจากบ้านพ่อมดนั้น กับเสื้อผ้าสำหรับกอริลล่าที่ใส่ได้พอดี ตอนนี้เขาอาจจะเป็นกอริลล่าคลั่งทำลายข้าวของหรือไม่ก็ไปปีนบิ๊กเบนเล่นแล้วก็ได้

 

"ขอบคุณฮะ"

 

เสียงแหบๆ ของคนอายุน้อยดังเบาหวิวมาจากเตียง แววตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความรู้สึกขอบคุณมองจ้องตรงไปที่ผู้ชายหัวล้านที่ยืนอยู่ไม่ไกล

 

และนั้นทำให้อีกฝ่ายยกยิ้มมุมปาก

 

"ให้เวลาพักฟื้นจนถึงพรุ่งนี้เก้าโมงเช้า เจอฉันที่ห้องอาหาร เธอต้องตรวจร่างกายและเช็คความปกติทุกอย่าง ถ้าสายฉันจะส่งกลับไปทำภารกิจเดิม"

 

เมอร์ลินไม่สนใจเสียงโอดครวญจากคนบนเตียง เขายกมือขึ้นแตะไหล่ของเจ้าของบ้านที่นั่งกลั้นขำจนตัวโยน เป็นสัญญาณว่าเขาจะขอตัวกลับก่อน แฮร์รี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมองผู้มาเยือนและพยักหน้าน้อยๆ เป็นเชิงตอบรับ 

 

"ไปนะ เจ้าหนู"

 

เจ้าของเสียงเข้มๆ เอ่ยลาเด็กหนุ่มบนเตียง แล้วออกจากห้องไป

 

"ทำไมไม่ตรวจตอนนี้เลยล่ะ ส่งผมไปที่หน่วยพยาบาลก็ได้นี่นา"

 

"ทีมพยาบาลเพิ่งออกไปก่อนที่เธอจะฟื้นแค่สิบนาทีเอง"

 

"นี่ตรวจไปแล้วเหรอ?"

 

"เบื้องต้นชีพจรปกติ ไม่มีบาดแผลฟกช้ำลักษณะทางกายภาพสมบูรณ์"

 

"งั้นก็น่าจะพอแล้ว"

 

"เอ็กซี่..."

 

ชายสูงวัยกว่าเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ แม้ว่าเอ็กซี่จะทำหน้าเว้าวอนเรียกคะแนนความสงสารจากอาเธอร์ขนาดไหน แต่ถ้าคนตรงหน้าเรียกชื่อเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่ยินดียินร้ายขนาดนี้ เป็นอันว่าเลิกเถียง เลิกอวดดี และจงทำตามที่เมอร์ลินบอก

 

"ครับๆ พรุ่งนี้ตรวจร่างกายครับ"

 

เอ็กซี่ยกหัวขึ้นมองนาฬิกาตั้งโต๊ะที่ข้างเตียง แล้วก็ต้องยกคิ้วสูงจนหน้าผากย่น 

 

...เที่ยงครึ่งแล้วเหรอเนี่ย...

 

เสียงลอบถอนหายใจเบาของคนที่นั่งข้างเตียง ทำให้เอ็กซี่ต้องหันกลับมามอง

 

"แฮร์รี่..."

 

ร่างกำยำบนเตียงลุกขึ้นมามองใบหน้าที่เต็มไปด้วยริ้วรอยของอีกฝ่ายที่ดูจะผ่อนคลายขึ้นบ้าง ตั้งแต่ที่เขากลายร่างเป็นกอริลล่า

 

ทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้ ว่าแฮร์รี่เองก็คงจะเครียดไม่น้อยที่อยู่ดีๆก็มาเจอเรื่องพิศวงแบบนี้ และเพราะเขารู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นคนที่คิดมากและทำมาก เขาคงจะวางแผนไว้หลายสเต็ปเพื่อรองรับสถานการณ์ไม่ว่าจะดีหรือร้ายเอาไว้แล้วแน่นอน 

 

เอ็กซี่ยกนิ้วโป้งขึ้นสัมผัสกับผิวแก้มเย็นของร่างสูง ดวงตาสีขุ่นจับจ้องไปทั่วดวงหน้าของผู้ชายที่เขารักและเทิดทูนที่สุด

 

"ผมดีใจ...ที่ผมมีโอกาสสัมผัสใบหน้าของคุณด้วยมือคู่นี้ของผมอีกครั้ง"

 

"จะมือกอริลล่าดำๆนั่นก็มือเธออยู่ดี"

 

เอ็กซี่เกือบกรอกตาใส่ 

 

อุตส่าห์จะโรแมนติกใส่ลุงนี้สักหน่อย ให้ตายสิ!

 

"ก็มันไม่เหมือนกัน นั่นมือลิง นี่มือเทพบุตร"

 

แฮร์รี่หัวเราะออกมา รอยยิ้มและเสียงหัวเราะที่ดูผ่อนคลายแบบนี้คือสิ่งที่เอ็กซี่ปรารถนาที่สุดทุกครั้งที่พวกเขาใช้เวลาร่วมกัน

 

เอาวะ จะไทม์มิ่งไหนก็ช่างมันแล้ว! แกรี่ อันวินซะอย่าง อยากพูดอะไรต้องได้พูด! อยากสวีทต้องได้สวีท!

 

"ขอบคุณที่ยังอยู่ข้างๆผม"

 

ไม่พูดเปล่า สองมือของคนอายุน้อยกว่าลากผ่านแขนแข็งแรงของอีกฝ่ายลงมาจับที่มือหยาบกร้านทั้งสองข้าง และยกมันขึ้นมาประทับจูบแผ่วเบาอย่างทะนุถนอม 

 

เอ็กซี่เงยหน้าขึ้นมาเพื่อจ้องลึกเข้าไปในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลที่ตอนนี้มีความล้ำลึกอย่างน่าประหลาด ใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มเริ่มเห่อร้อนและกลายเป็นสีชมพูเรื่อๆเมื่อสายตาของอีกฝ่ายที่จ้องกลับมาไม่ได้มีแค่ความรักใคร่หรือความอบอุ่นจริงใจที่เคยมีให้เขาเหมือนเมื่อเช้าหรือเมื่อคืน หรือเมื่อวันก่อนตอนที่เขาอยู่ในร่างกอริลล่า

 

มันมีอะไรมากกว่านั้น และเอ็กซี่ก็รู้ว่าคืออะไร

 

ไม่ต้องเขินนาน เพราะฝ่ามือหยาบกร้านทั้งสองที่ถูกกุมไว้หลวมๆเมื่อครู่ขยับออกจากการเกาะกุมและเปลี่ยนเป็นฝ่ายสัมผัสข้อมือของคนบนเตียงแทน 

 

ไม่ต้องห่วงว่าจะจับมืออย่างเดียวให้เสียเวลา ร่างสูงลุกจากเก้าอี้ข้างเตียงและใช้หัวเข่ายันตัวขึ้นมาบนเตียงคร่อมเหนือร่างของคนอายุน้อยกว่าที่ไหลลงไปนอนพิงกับหมอนตามแรงของอีกฝ่ายที่ทาบทับลงมา

 

"แฮร์รี่..."

 

เอ็กซี่แอบตกใจที่เสียงของตัวเองเบาหวิวกลายเป็นเสียงกระซิบสั่นๆที่ฟังดูเชิญชวนอย่างไรไม่รู้

 

"มีเรื่องนึงที่ฉันกังวลที่สุดตอนที่เธอยังอยู่ในร่างกอริลล่า"

 

ในขณะที่เจ้าของบ้านเปิดบทสนทนาบนเตียงบทใหม่นั้น นิ้วยาวเรียวของเขาก็ค่อยๆปลดกระดุมเสื้อนอนตัวโคล่งที่เอ็กซี่สวมอยู่ออกเผยให้เห็นแผ่นอกขาวเนียนที่กำลังขึ้นสีอย่างน่าเอ็นดู

 

"อะไร?..."

 

"ถ้าเธอไม่กลับร่างเดิม ฉันอาจจะต้องมีอะไรกับกอริลล่าจริงๆ แล้วคนก็จะเอาไปพูดว่าเจ้าของบ้านหลังนี้วิปริต มีอะไรกับสัตว์"

 

เอ็กซี่ถึงบางอ้อ 

 

จู่ๆ ก็รู้สึกเขินจนใบหน้าแดงก่ำ 

 

"คุณ...กล้ามีอะไรกับลิงจริงๆ เหรอ? ถ้า...ถ้าผมต้องกลายเป็นลิงไปตลอดชีวิต...อ๊ะ!"

 

เอ็กซี่เผลอครางออกมาเมื่ออีกฝ่ายใช้ปลายนิ้วเรียวเย็นลากสัมผัสแผ่วเบาลงบนแผ่นอก และสะกิดตุ่มไตสีชมพูทั้งสองข้างพร้อมกันอย่างจงใจ

 

"ถ้าลิงตัวนั้นคือเธอล่ะก็...คำตอบคือ 'ใช่'"

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> กรี๊ดดดดดดด จบเถอะค่ะ 
> 
> มีความเหนื่อยใจกับการพิมพ์แล้วลืมเซฟ หายแล้วหายอีก   
> หมดมู้ดจะเขียนไปหลายรอบเลยทีเดียว 
> 
> จริงๆ มี Bonus Points ด้วยนะ แต่ขี้เกียจแล้ว ฮาๆๆๆๆ
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่ติดตามค่ะ


End file.
